shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sera Drust
Sera Drust, better known as "Sera the twilight daughter", was the co-founder and first queen of the Alba Kingdom. Born as a bastard daughter of a high-ranking wood elf and the dark elf high priestess Beira Drust she was branded as a outcast. She was the wife of the human known as Bors the Green, co-founder and first king of the Alba Kingdom. Appearance Sera was a tall young-looking woman with sharp red eyes, full lips, long gold-silvern hair and pale grey skin with tattoos around the eyes. She had a very attractive body, with a large chest and wide hip. She dressed often in simple, practical clothes mostly made from light leather which was revealing her figure and accentuating her curves. Most of the time she had a simple dark blue hood on her head Even as a Queen she wore simple dresses with reaveling designs and a few rings and earrings made of silver. Personality Sera lived most of her life isolated in the deep dark woods with little contact to others, which limited her communication skills, giving her a hard time to express herself, both in her native language and even more in foreign languages. She speaks rarely to others. Because of her isolation Sera is boderline mad with many excentric quirks, like talking to herself as well as to animals and objects too, get too close to others, strange speech patterns and odd movements of her body, especially of her hands and fingers. Deep inside Sera is a twisted young woman with a strong hatred for her kin, the wood and dark elves, who casted her aside. She showed a strong sadistic behaviour against other elves, as she likes to hunt them down with poisonous arrows wich have a slow and painfull effect. Despite of her simple linguistic skills and odd behaviour, Sera is quiet sharp-minded and can read people easly. She can manipulate others rather easly by offering them there deepest desires, even if it means to offer her own body to get what she wants. She has no sense of shame, as her clothes are showing a lot of skin and even she doesn't mind to be seen naked. Relationships Family Bors Drust Her husband and closed ally. At first she saw him as mere tool to reach her goal, but as time passed she developed some sympathy to him, as both are outcasts from there families and folk. She can easly read him and look behind his mask of the humble servant to his father. She knows that he was using her too and didn't mind it, even offering her first time to him to get his trust as it was a small price to get a strong ally. With the coming years both come to respect each other and grow some affection to each other, to the point that they began to love each other in a strange way. Elves Humans Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Marksmanship Medical Expertise Tactical Skills Weapons Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki History Major Battles Trivia Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Dark Elf Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Deceased Category:Archer Category:Queen Category:Dagger User Category:New World Characters